Currently, information about a surrounding area and/or terrain is available by looking at a map. If a pilot or navigator of an aircraft needs to know the identity of a road, building or landmark outside the aircraft, they need to determine the location of the object and then consult a map to find the identity of the object. This can be a distraction for the aircrew because they must alternate between looking outside the aircraft for objects and then refocus their attention back inside the aircraft to consult a map to determine the identity of the object.
Many aircraft, military aircraft in particular, use sensors for targeting and navigation. These sensors, which may be infra-red, night-vision, video or radar, can detect objects and landmarks outside the aircraft and display them on a sensor display (e.g., a video screen) for the aircrew to view. Many times, such as in bad weather or at night, these sensors can provide a superior image of the surrounding terrain than possible from looking through the window of the aircraft. However, the aircrew must still spend time trying to identify the objects presented on the sensor image by using a map since the image presented on the display does not show the identity of objects that are being viewed. As such, the aircrew must still consult a map in order to determine the identity of the object presented on the sensor image. Furthermore, it may not be easy to identify objects on the sensor image because of the type of sensor used. For example, it may not be possible to find objects on an image produced by radar because of the clutter and poor resolution produced in the resulting image.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies in prior art sensor images by providing a system that superimposes identifying map data upon objects in the sensor image. As such, it is easier for the aircrew to concentrate on the task at hand since they do not need to determine the identity of objects by looking at a separate map. Furthermore, the present invention may provide such map data superimposed upon a heads-up display or visor helmet of a viewer for a quick and easy display of information.